FAQs
This page is for frequently asked questions that have become very repetitive. If there are any questions that you have that aren't on this page, then please, by all means, contact me to ask them and I'll answer you and add the question and answer in this area. This page will contain spoilers if you haven't read the entire fic. 1. Can a Submissive mate to twins? No. As soon as the submissive mates to one of the twins, the other twin would immediately be discounted by the Submissive. Any close relative would be invisible to the Submissive as soon as they mated to the one. 2. Why does Marianna have a heat period if she's a Dominant? Male submissives and female dominants are anomalies that shouldn’t actually exist. All females have heat periods, because they’re supposed to be submissive, this doesn’t change just because Marianna is a dominant. She still has a heat period, just with dominant traits and tendencies. Her Dracken identifies as a dominant, so she wants to be the protector, not the protected, she thinks and feels like a dominant, but her biology sees her as a female, so she has heat periods and is able to fall pregnant. 3. Why can't a female Dominant and her female Submissive have a son? Females only carry the X chromosome. Males carry X and Y chromosomes. So two females can only have a baby girl (XX) and cannot make a baby boy (XY) due to the missing Y chromosome, which only males carry. Thus an all female mateship can only have daughters. 4. Do Submissives keep the colours of their Dominant if said Dominant dies? Yes. The colours that appear in a Dominant are fixed upon their inheritance, but Submissives gain their Dominant(s) colour(s) when they mate. This change is caused by hormones upon mating and bonding together and if/when a Dominant dies, those colours cannot be removed from their Submissive. The story line example is Amelle, whose wings are white (like all Submissive Drackens) and she has pale yellow, mint green and sandy beige scales. The beige scales belong to her previous Dominant, Cordell, the pale yellow and mint green belong to her current Dominant, Caesar. 5. Do female Drackens give birth the same way as male submissives? Not entirely. A female Dracken will give birth vaginally if she can and then, if she runs into difficulty, then she'll give herself a section like a male submissive does, but it's a last resort. 6. If a Submissive's mate dies, do they need to have another mate meeting? This depends on if the Submissive only has the one mate or if they have more than one. If they have more than one mate, then no. If yes, then yes they will be forced to have another mate meeting. A Submissive only needs to have another mate meeting if all their current mates die/are killed and they are still fertile. 7. If Harry died, would the others stay together? Yes. Unlike some mateships they all love one another, and not just their shared Submissive. The four of them would stay together and raise their children together. That said this is not true for all mateships and some dominants choose to take their respective children and go back to the mate meeting to find another Submissive and they never speak to the members of their past mateship again. They have no legal obligation to see or speak to the other dominants again or the children of those other dominants, regardless of their children being half-siblings. It is purely down to the dominants involved if they want their children to have contact with one another and is not a legal matter. 8. Why is Severus Blaise's Godfather and not Draco's? Severus being Draco's godfather is fanon, not canon, so in this fic Severus is not Draco's Godfather, but Blaise's. Marianna and Severus were both Drackens. Without a Father, Marianna needed another Dracken that she could trust to take Blaise in if she ever died, hence why she asked Severus to be Blaise's Godfather. Marianna couldn't trust that a human wouldn't sell Blaise out when he came into his inheritance at sixteen and she needed him to be taught by another Dracken, just in case she died while he was still too young. It would have been a travesty to her if she had left Blasie with a human and they didn't know to tell Blaise not to sleep around and he happened to be a Submissive and he ended up barren and miserable. Or at least that was her thinking behind it. So Severus, being the only Dracken that she trusted after she killed Maximiliano, she naturally asked him to teach Blaise what he needed to know in her place if it was ever needed under the guise of being Blaise's Godfather to explain away the sudden interest Severus would have in Blaise. 9. Are identical twins the same? E.g. If they're identical twins will they both be human or both Drackens. If they're both Drackens, will they both be dominants or both submissives? The answer to this is simply no. Dracken genes are incredibly picky about who receives the genes. Max's Aunts Kyra and Kyrie are identical twins and Kyra is a dominant Dracken and Kyrie is human. It is possible, though uncommon, for both babies to be Drackens, but yes it is entirely possible for one to be dominant and one to be submissive if they are both Drackens, it's rarer for them to both be dominants or both be submissives actually. Max's Uncles Nicodemus and Cepheus are identical twins and they're both dominant Drackens. The children will stay completely identical to one another through childhood, but as soon as the inheritance starts getting closer, usually the month or two preceding the Dracken's sixteenth birthday, the changes start. The Dracken will get more height, more weight, bulkier or more muscled if they're dominant, more subtle changes if they're submissive, but they'll still change and they might end up looking completely different to their identical twin for the first time in 16 years, which can be a shock or even traumatic for some. This feat is achieved because though the babies are from the same egg initially and they do share the same DNA and they will be completely identical, they form separate amniotic sacs between 4 - 8 days after conception, the Dracken gene doesn't choose to manifest in a baby until at least 12 days after conception, after they're in these separate environments, so the Dracken genes change everything, even identical twins, if the genes choose to manifest in just the one baby. 10. How can Harry be the first male Submissive in decades if Snape was mated to Regulus? No one knew about Regulus. Not even his own parents knew that he was a Dracken, he had one meeting where he quickly chose Severus, as like Harry and Blaise they had bonded before his official meeting, and neither of them ever went to the social gatherings. His previous suitors, those few who had reached him in time, forgot about him as new submissives came forth, and then he died early without ever really leaving a mark. He had no children, no achievements or notable doings, his mate is, and always has been, a recluse who would rather cut off his own leg than go to the Dracken parties, so he faded from everyone's memories. He was forgotten by everyone except for Severus and Kreacher when his parents died and then Sirius himself died. No one remembered him, hell if they did it might just be a passing thought like, what was that submissive's name from thirty years ago who mated the first Dracken he met. They might even think that he was female as none of them saw/spoke/met him, so they might have convinced themselves that he was just another missed opportunity. Just another female Submissive who they missed out on mating too. 11. How many babies can a Dracken have if they're fertile until they're in their hundreds? The record is currently 254 babies to a mateship of a female Submissive, one male Dominant and two female Dominants. All three could be pregnant by the male Dominant at any time and the Submissive could be pregnant by her female Dominants too so often had multiples. There is also a Submissive who is 9 years older than Harry who has had triplets or quadruplets every other year in a mateship of two male Dominants. They have 42 babies currently, which is almost double what Harry will have at the same age. 12. Does a Dracken still have magic? Yes. They are magical creatures and they have magic and they still use their wands. That said, Drackens are very physical creatures and they prefer to use their hands instead of magic where possible. When they are feral they won't even remember that they have magic as their Dracken side will completely take over.